Yuki Namimori (New Version)
by Melissa and Taro
Summary: Melissa and Kei were shot down in what they thought was their world. They got sent to the Narutoverse as 5 year olds with knowing only 2 things. That they were best friends and their first names. If they had all of their memories could they prevent some things that could change their live drastically. (I suck at summaries but lease read.) Rated for language.
1. Prologue

Yuki Namimori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Melissa and other OC's.**

Melissa's Style (Narutoverse):

Hair color: Black with a natural red streak on the right side of her face.

Eye color: Silver with specks of blue

Clothing style: Short shorts with a dark tank top with black knee high boots.

Melissa's Story: She never knew her parents because her father died before she was born, and her mother passed away during childbirth. She lives with her Aunt Kimi and her cousin Madoka

Prolong:

_My name is Melissa and I'm 13 years old, well I'll be 14 in three days, but still. A lot of people don't really like me because my best friend is apparently the schools 'monster'. I actually befriended him because he reminded me of Gaara from Naruto. That is actually another reason they don't like me. I don't understand how I'm a freak just because I like the most awesome anime EVER! I mean seriously, what do they watch? Princess Princess? I only have three friends at my school. My cousin doesn't count because she goes to a different school. Well, anyway I have to go to bed, so I'll write in you tomorrow._

I gently closed my brand new diary and locked it. I then called my best friend, you know the 'monster'. Yeah, his name is Kei Yamato. Even though his name means respect, I'm the only one who respects him. Well, anyways our phone conversation went like this.

"Hello Melissa."  
>"Hey Kei, are we watching the new episode here or there?"<br>"It came out?"  
>"No, but I got this special membership online where we can watch the new episodes before they come out! So?"<br>"I'll be waiting. What snacks?"  
>"Well, I was going bring the whole first and second season as well as some clothes so anything you think we will finish."<br>"You're spending the night?"  
>"Yeah, it's Friday, there's no school tomorrow, and my aunt and cousin had to go out of town. I don't like being alone, and I figured you wouldn't mind. I don't want you to be lonely. I also don't like the fact that you live by yourself!"<br>"I'll be waiting, but when is your family coming back?"  
>"After about a month."<br>"You might as well pack a suitcase."  
>"Heh, OK."<p>

After that I hung up. I packed a lot of Pajama's and some casual clothes as well as my uniforms. I HATE school uniforms.

Monday school courtyard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking casually with Kei, wearing the locket he gave me for my birthday today. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden Kei fell down with blood coming out of his chest and mouth, so I screamed.

Someone shot Kei!

I was about to run, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest before I fell right beside Kei.

Someone shot me as well!

The last thing I saw before everything turned black was Madoka running towards me screaming something. Huh, I thought she went out of town.

In the darkness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't see anything but I could hear everything. I was surprised that my chest didn't hurt because I was 99% sure someone shot my heart. I then heard Kei's voice.

"So we're not going to heaven or hell?"  
>"No, you were not meant to die nor was she."<br>"Why were we shot then?"  
>"The answer for that is simple. Neither of you were supposed to be in that world."<br>"Then where are we supposed to be?"  
>"You should know. It happens to be your favorite anime on Earth."<p>

I jolted up and smiled real big. I then screamed, "WE'RE FROM NARUTO!"

I ran toward Kei and jumped into his arms.

"Yes you are. I will be taking all of your knowledge though. When you are sent back you will be 5 years old. The only things you will know is that you are best friends and your first name."

Before I had time to object everything got smaller and I blacked out.

Melissa~ I hope you like it. I had to rewrite this whole thing. But I only did it so I t would be a better story. I didn't like how It seemed so rushed and how it just sucked balls.

Taro~ Aww but I liked the other one.

Both~ Je Ne


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki Namimori

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot

Chapter 1

Melissa's POV

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I then looked to the right side of my face and started playing with the red streak in my hair. Then when I got that out of my system I bent down and started poking Kei in the face. He was still asleep. He is such a heavy sleeper, so I got close to his face and screamed, "KEI, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW I'LL DYE YOUR HAIR NEON PINK!"

I was not really going to do it, but hey he got up. "AHHHH!"

We talked for a while then we started walking to see if we knew where we were. We started hearing some people talk, so we crept really quiet to where we heard them.

"Itachi, why are we stopping here?"  
>"Don't tell me that you didn't feel anything over here, Shisui?"<br>"I just assumed it was an animal or something."

While we were listening to them my footing on the tree root slipped, so I fell right in the people's path. So like a normal person I walk up to them and tilt my head in confusion. The guy named Shisui instantly started cooing at my cuteness. I was starting to get scared so I started crying. Then Kei came out of the tree we were in and hugged me while glaring at the guy named Shisui.

I started calming down and slowly got out of his arms and asked the people, "Misters' where are we?"

The calm looking one slowly got on his knees in front of me then said softly, "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to take you back to our village with us. It's not safe out here."

I slowly started walking to him, and when I got to him I gave him a hug.

Kei's POV

I don't trust these people, but if Melissa goes with them I will too. I'm not gonna let them hurt her. She was my first and only friend. When Melissa walked up to me and grabbed my hand I just let her pull me to wherever we were headed.

Hokage's tower Melissa's POV

When we got to the Hokage tower, Shisui got this serious look on his usually carefree face. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in."

We walked in to see quite a few people. There was only one woman, but she scared me.

"She's so KAWAII!"

I ran straight for Itachi and grabbed him by the legs while hiding my face.

"Itachi, where did you find these kids at?"  
>"They were in the woods, but they had no family."<br>The old man stood in front of me and asked me, "What is your name, little one?"  
>"Melissa."<br>He went in front of Kei and Kei, who was still glaring at Shisui.  
>"My name is Kei."<p>

Kei walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He walked to the wall furthest from Shisui and sat down.

"Everyone other than the kids, out. I need to figure out where to place them."

Then everyone left.

Knock Knock.

"Come in."

A man with silver hair walked in with a weird looking guy. The weirdo had a bowl-cut hairstyle, bushy eyebrows, and the ugliest green jumpsuit I have ever seen!

"Hokage-sama, we have completed our mission."

"Ahh, Kakashi I want you to take care of Melissa."

He looked confused, so I got up, walked over to him, and tugged on his pant leg.

He looked down and I tilted my head.

"This is her?"

"Yes."

"Sure, but it's pretty late, and I don't have enough money to buy her necessities."

"I will give the money to get her stuff, but as you said it is late. Go home and rest."

I hugged Kei and told him, "I'll see you later."

I then walked out with Kakashi.

Kei's POV

I just sat there as that strange man took Melissa away. I looked at the old man again.

"I don't know where to place you yet, so you'll stay with my son for now."

I glared at him. He had no right taking Melissa away from me! If that Kakashi guy hurts her in any way I will hurt him so hard.

The next day

I was walking around outside trying to find out where this Hatake guy lived, so I could make sure Melissa was alright.

"OOF!" All of a sudden I was knocked over, and I felt something lick my ear! So I slowly got up and turned around just to see a small white puppy.

"Arf!"

I looked at the puppy strangely then I heard someone running towards me. It was two people. A older girl and a boy my age.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Kei?" the older girl asked.

I nodded my head slowly narrowing my eyes.

She smiled real big then said, "I'm Hana Inuzuka and this is my little brother Kiba. My mom is adopting you today!"

I stared at her in disbelief, but went with her anyways.

Melissa: Well, how was it?

Taro: Why can't I be in it?

Melissa: Because I said so.

Taro: ~Pouts~

Melissa: Also I'm in a joined account with one of my online friends, her username is Hana and Jasmine. Our account name is Melissa and Hana. We already have a story written for that account. It will be posted later.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my oc's

Melissa's POV

I went to sleep in the room Kakashi told me was his, but I woke up to the strangest sight. You see, I woke up due to the fact the weirdo from the Hokage's tower, jumped in the window.

"KAKASHI!" I yelled for my guardian because this guy was really weird.

"Yo." This was his response when he walked in.

"Kakashi, the Hokage wants to see this youthful blossom!" Weirdo said really loudly.

So that became the weirdest event I have ever seen because Gai challenged Kakashi and said all this weird crap I didn't understand.

Kei's POV

I walked with this girl, Hana to her house only to find I had to go to the Hokage Tower. I just start walking off because I knew the way there.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." I heard the old man say that, so I walked in like I owned the place.

"Kei, please sit next to Melissa-chan." I simply nodded and sat next to my best friend.

"You two will be enrolled in the ninja academy. Both of you will be in Iruka's class. Dismissed. Someone will take you to the academy, but you are lucky today is the first day."

"YAY! Thanks so much Gramps!" Melissa said and glomped the hokage.

"OK, but do we actually get new clothes to change into, right?" I asked.

"Yes, we actually already sent someone to get you two some clothes." he said. Just then there was three knocks on the door.

"Hokage-sama, here are the clothes." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san…"Melissa muttered. Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile and handed her a bag. He handed me one too. I looked in the bag and saw a pair of black baggy shorts, a blue t-shirt, and black ninja sandals.

Melissa's POV

I looked in the bag and pulled out a red fighting kimono, but the sleeves went past my hands. It had long slits all the way to my waist. I also pulled out a pair of short spandex shorts. I saw some bandages and black boots in there too. I got up and hugged Kakashi.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH KAKASHI-SAN!" I practically yelled. He pat my head.

"Now, you might want to go change." he said gently.

"Come on Kei, show me where the bathroom is!" I said excitedly. He led me down the hall and pointed to the one for me to go in.

3rd person POV

The Hokage gave Kakashi a knowing look to which he got a groan from the copy nin.

"You did this on purpose Hokage-sama!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know you would get attached so fast." Hiruzen said. In all honesty he thought it would take a couple of weeks, but for it to only take a day is astonishing!

"Melissa is kinda like my daughter even though I took her in only yesterday! When she called me in the room this morning when Gai popped in I wanted to punch him for scaring her." Kakashi said.

"Well, I assigned you to watch over her because I feel she is a special girl. You are not the only one who wants to protect her." Hiruzen said.

"Who else wants to protect her?" Kakashi asked.

"That little boy, Kei and…..Itachi." Hiruzen said. Kakashi's eye that was showing visibly widened.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi requested that I place Melissa with him and his family." Hiruzen said.

Melissa's POV

I put the shorts on first, and I wrapped some bandages from the right ankle to the calf. For the left leg the bandages went from where the shorts ended to about an inch or two above the knee. I then put on the kimono, but I had trouble putting the black obi on. I cracked the door open to see if Kei was out there, and I was happy that he was.

"Kei?" I said to get his attention.

"Yeah, what's wrong Melissa?" he said.

"I can't tie my obi!" I said.

"I'll tie it, but make sure you're covered." he said.

"I'm covered." I said then back out so he could tie my obi.

"There!" he said when he got it tied.

"Hold on a minute!" I said then ran back in to get my boots. When I put them on the bandages were about 3 inches above where the top of the boots ended. I put my hair in a high ponytail then walked out.

"Are you ready to go back Kei?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah!" he said blushing. I giggled, and we made our way back to the office. We weren't there long because when I walked in Kakashi said we were leaving for the academy. We walked to the academy, but we had to wait a few minutes.

"COME ON IN!" the sensei yelled. Kei walked in first, and everyone looked at him boredly. I walked in next, and was bombarded with questions!

"Who do you like?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Uh, no! I am only 5!

"Why are you coming here now?"

**Stuff like that is what people were saying. This day was **_**very**_ eventful.

Melissa: Sorry it's short! We just wanted to update.

Taro: Yeah….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own my OC's, the idea, and the plot nothing more, nothing less.

This has a timeskip. 7 year timeskip.

Melissa's POV

Kei and I have been in Konoha for seven years already, and not very much happened. Well, Itachi-nii left the village after killing his clan, Kei changed his name to Kei Inuzuka, I changed my name to Melissa Hatake, but other than that nothing interesting happened.

"OK, what am I going to wear?" I pondered. I was getting ready for school because the team assignments were today. We might not get in the same team, but hopefully we will still have time for each other.

"Ah, there it is!" I exclaimed pulling a box out of my closet. The contents of the box is what I was planning on wearing. There was a pair of black spandex shorts that went to my thighs, a red skirt thing that had slits up the side it went to my knees, a black sleeveless kimono type shirt(like Sakura's from shippuden), and red knee-high boots. I put all of this on, and wrapped bandages around my knees and elbows. My hair was still down and was looking plain, so I braided three small sections then put it in a high ponytail. My bangs still covered the tips of my eyes though. I put my forehead protector on as a headband, but I still allowed my hair in my eyes.

"Melissa, Kei is here to get you!" Kakashi yelled up the stairs. I put my ninja pack filled with kunai on. I also grabbed my shuriken holster and put it on.

"Coming!" I yelled running down the stairs. Kei looked at me and turned away. His face was tinted pink.

"Let's just go already." he said walking out. He was dressed similar to Kiba. He got a red hoodie like Kiba's, but the shorts were the same. He even got the markings! The Inuzuka's had it tattooed to his face. We were getting close to the academy, so I decided to try something.

"Kei, how come a lot of the time you look at me your face turns pink?" I asked.

"That is irrelevant to the conversation!" he snaps. I get this hurt look on my face, and I run inside the academy to Iruka's class. I sit down in an empty seat, and stay quiet.

"What's wrong with you?" I hear an emotionless voice say. I looked to my right only to see Sasuke.

"Kei snapped at me." I said softly. I have a lot of fanboys in here, and they'll attack Kei if they find out.

"Oh, well Iruka is here, so pay attention." Sasuke said. Iruka gives us a speech about what it means to be a ninja, but I just ignore him. I don't listen to him until he starts listing out team names.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Melissa Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." he says. I give him a death glare because I got paired with pinky.

"Iruka-sensei, why does an awesome ninja like me have to be on the same team as a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaims. I answered before Iruka had a chance.

"Naruto, the teams are supposed to be balanced out by the skills of the Genin. I don't want to be on the same team as Haruno, but there is no changing it. The Hokage decides the teams." I said not even looking at him.

"Very good Melissa-chan. You know why you were paired with Sakura right?" he asked. I shook my head and looked at him seriously.

"Yeah, why did I get paired with a stuck-up bitch?" Sakura said. I threw a rock at her, but that's all.

"Sakura, Melissa and you were paired together because Melissa was the kunoichi of the year. You only know E-rank jutsu's while Melissa know a couple of A-rank jutsu's. I'm guessing your guardian teaches you this stuff?" Iruka said. I nodded.

"I usually bother him until he does." I say. He chuckles then continues with the teams. Kei was in team 8 with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Team 10 has Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Hey, Melissa do you want to eat lunch together?" Kei asked.

"I am going to eat lunch with my team. Sorry Kei." I said. He got this sad look in his eyes then walked away. I could feel all my fanboys looking at me, so I did the smart thing! I jumped out the window!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed on the way down. I immediately ran to one of the training grounds and hid in a tree. Not too long after that Sasuke walked in the training ground.

"Melissa, where are you? We need to get to the classroom." he said. I jumped out of my tree, and landed gracefully in front of him.

"The sensei will be like three hours late." I said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because our sensei is Kakashi, The Copy-Nin." I said. He still looked skeptical.

"Kakashi is my guardian Sasuke, so I think I would know. I already knew he was going to be my sensei because the Hokage already explained that to me." I explained.

"OK, but we should still get to the classroom in case he's on time." he said. I laughed but went with him anyways. The Hokage had called me to his office at one point to tell me Kakashi would need to be my sensei, so I wasn't lying about that.

I wanted to ask him why he bothered coming to get me, but I didn't want another person snapping at me for asking a simple question. We were coming close to the academy when Sasuke suddenly froze. I turned around to see DOZENS of fangirls and fanboys.

"MELISSA/SASUKE! GET AWAY FROM MY MELISSA-CHAN/SASUKE-KUN!" They all yelled charging at us. I bolted and I thought Sasuke was behind me, but he wasn't. I guess he either ran the other way or chose to fight the fanboys. I eventually just went home.

"Melissa, aren't you supposed to be at the academy?" Kakashi asked. I laughed at him.

"Kakashi, you know as well as me why I am here." I stated with a smug look on my face.

"Mou, you are a little slave driver. I'll be there soon, but I wanna visit the memorial first. Wanna come with?" he asked. I knew what happened to his team, and it really hurts my heart to think about it. Rin seemed like a nice girl, and Obito seemed like a fun idiot to hang out with. I also knew about the rivalry between Kakashi and Obito. It kinda reminds me of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sure, but let's not make them wait too long." I giggled when he ruffled my hair. The walk there was quiet. When we got there it was even quieter. That is until Gai and his team showed up.

"AH, KAKASHI! I HAVE FOUND YOU! WHO IS THIS LITTLE BLOSSOM?!" Gai yelled. I sweatdropped.

"Gai, are you an idiot?" I asked bluntly. The girl on his team laughed.

"What?" he asked. Kakashi decided to intervene at that moment.

"Gai, this is Melissa." he stated boredly.

"I wasn't aware the famous copy nin had a daughter." a boy with pale lavender said.

"I am not his daughter. He's just my guardian and my sensei. I am the only one who has seen his face." I said.

"I'm TenTen, this is Neji." the girl said. I smiled at her and outstretched my hand.

"I'm Melissa!" I chirped.

"I am Rock Lee! Would you be my girlfriend?! I promised to protect you forever!" the mini Gai asked. I sweatdropped and looked for an excuse to escape. I looked at the placement of the sun and gasped.

"Kakashi! It's almost been three hours, so we have to go!" I exclaimed then ran away from the freak.

"I better follow her." I heard Kakashi say. I simply ran to the academy and jumped in the window.

"Yo!" I said stealing Kakashi's thing. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked at me weirdly. "What?! Do I have something on my face?!"

"Why are you late?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, where were you?" Sakura asked in her annoying ass voice.

"I went home." I said coolly. They all anime fell.

"WHY?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WAITING FOR OUR SENSEI!" Naruto yelled at me.

"But, I was with the sensei." I said. My eyes started tearing up. I hated being yelled at. Kakashi chose that moment to walk in. A chalkboard eraser hit him in the head as well, but the tears were still there. Kakashi looked at me and walked over.

"What happened?" He whispered quietly in my ear.

"Naruto yelled at me." I whisper back just as quietly. He nodded his head and got up.

"OK, meet me on the roof." he said then poofed away. I did the handsign and poofed away as well. I got on the roof and sat in front of my sensei. When the rest got here they sat down too. Naruto sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to me. They all introduced themselves, so now it was my turn.

"My name is Melissa Hatake. I like dango, sweets, my friends, my nii-san, my otou-san, gramps, training, swimming, and puppies. I dislike fangirls, fanboys, bullies, jerks, and power-obsessed freaks. My hobbies are reading and training. My dream is to keep peace between everyone. Oh I also have a bragging right." I said slyly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. I chuckled darkly.

"I am the only one who has seen Kakashi's face." I said smirking. Everyone anime fell. Kakashi just sweatdropped.

"Melissa, how is that a bragging right?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, I am the ONLY one to have seen your face!" I said grinning. He just shook his head.

"OK, now that we all know each other we will start our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said. Naruto got all excited.

"Ooh, ooh, what kind of mission?!" he asked jumping around.

"A survival exercise." he said.

"But, sensei we've already had several of those at the academy." Sakura said. I just gave her a look that practically scream 'Shut the hell up you idiot.' Aren't I nice?

"Sakura, you do know that out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass. There is a 66% chance at failure for this test." I said. I know a lot of this stuff because I hang out with several of the sensei's. I often help out the Hokage with various things, so I pick up a lot of things. It doesn't help that I learn thing quickly. All I have to do is look at a jutsu and I can do it.

"How would you know?! And for your information, I was talking to Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura sneered at me.

"Sakura! Melissa is correct. She would know this stuff because she is with me 90% of the time therefore she often hangs out with the other sensei's. She also helps the Hokage a lot of the time." Kakashi said. I smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi!" I chirped. He nodded.

"Now, we meet at training ground 7 at 5 am. Don't be late. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." he said. He then grabbed my shoulder and we went poof!

Melissa: Done! What did you think?

Taro: I hated it!

Melissa: You're just mad I took you out of this story. You were in the original version, and it sucked. You will NOT be in this story!

Taro: Dang girl. Not even in the future?

Melissa: Maybe, if you're good.

Taro: I'll be good!

Melissa: OK! The next chapter will obviously be the bell test. Oh, and sorry for the late update. School has been keeping me busy. I am thinking about posting a high school fic, but I want you to tell me if you want it.

Taro: Why? You'll just write it anyway.

Melissa: I know that….Oh, and shoutout to GaaraRules29. I wouldn't have updated yet if you hadn't told me it was good. I will update the story that has a review.

Both: JA NE!


End file.
